The Night Before
by PladPrincess
Summary: Follow up to the scene in the finally with the 4 of them sitting and talking about how none of them are going to say anything about what Montgomery was into. C/B If you haven't seen the last episode yet this won't make sense.


It's the night before the Captain's Funeral. Follow up to the scene with the 4 of them sitting and talking about how none of them are going to say anything about what Montgomery was into. C/B

Disclaimer: I don't own Castle.

It was late when they finally finished talking. All of them were exhausted, emotionally and physically. Kate stood and walked them to the door, saying goodnight to Ryan and Esposito as they left. She knew, when he stepped up behind her, so close that she could feel his breath on her hair, that Castle wasn't leaving yet. Her eyes closed as she pressed her lips together, hand still holding the open door. "Castle?"

Her voice wasn't warning, but he knew that she expected him to go. That wasn't going to happen. She needed someone right now weather she wanted to admit that or not. He took her arm gently as he stretched his opposite one out and met her hand with his on the edge of the door. He pushed it closed, relieved when her fingers slid easily from the side. She wasn't going to fight him. As soon as the door clicked shut he felt the tremor go through her. He had just enough time to step to her side and sink to the floor with her as she collapsed, tears pouring form her eyes and sobs rocking her body.

She was crying so hard her chest felt like it was going to collapse. Her eyes burned and her head was pounding from the pressure, but she couldn't help it. She leaned farther into Castle's chest trying to take what little comfort she could from him. There was too much to take in all at once. Her mother's case alone would be enough to make anyone crazy, but on top of that, she hadn't forgotten the last conversation she and Castle had and it was weighing on her. She was almost angry with him for pulling her out of the hanger bay, but at the same time was so grateful for him being there to pull her out. And then there was Roy. Her captain, her  
>friend, he was the third cop, he knew more about her mother's case than he ever let on, but he gave himself up to protect her. He had saved her life. Kate gripped Castle's arm tightly as she tried in vain to make sense of all she was feeling.<p>

His heart was already breaking and seeing her like this only made it worse. All the strength and composure she normally held was gone. Her emotions, for once, were laid bare before him and all he could do was hold her. "Shh," With one arm around her shoulders and the other hand cradling her head, he pulled her in tight and rocked her gently. "Shh, Kate, it's ok." He slid his hand over her hair repeatedly trying to calm her. "Everything's going to be ok." His lips found her head and he pressed a long kiss there. He wished more than anything he could take all the pain away, that he could just backspace and rewrite the end for her, but it was  
>too late for that, this story was already published.<p>

Her sobs were quieter now even though her cheeks still had rivers on them. Castle pulled away gently and stood, pulling her to her feet with him. One look at her face in the light, told him how exhausted she really was. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying and she was hardly able to stand on her own. "Come on, Kate, you need to rest." The reaction he got was the last he expected. She took both of his arms at his elbows and looked him straight in the eyes. "Rick, please don't go." She wasn't begging or pleading, it wasn't like she was afraid to be alone. It was a sincere request from somewhere deeper than he had ever seen in her. He nodded, unable to tell her 'no' and slid an arm around her waist for support as they walked to the couch.

They sat together and she rested her head on his shoulder. It only took a moment before she started to nod off, her head bobbing with gravity. He smiled and nudged her gently. "Kate,"

She jumped slightly and then sat up straight to keep from falling asleep again.

"Come here," He turned, leaning back and sliding one leg along the back of the couch as he opened his arms to her.

She just stared at him for a moment and then smiled. After kicking her shoes off she leaned into him, one arm across his stomach, the other tucked along his side, and her head resting on his chest. "Thank you, Rick."

His arms slid around her body as he placed another kiss to her hair. "Always, Kate. Always." He hugged her tightly for a moment, his mother's words ringing in his head. He didn't want to wait another minute to tell her exactly how he felt, but he couldn't possibly put any more on her right now. She was safe. He could tell her after everything was over. For right now, this was enough.


End file.
